Typically, orienting power flow has been limited to either a linear X-Y system or fixed, radial movement of a shaft, such as a propeller shaft. It would be desirable to provide a stronger, more durable or practical steering mechanism which employed both a rotational component and a tilting component and able to withstand the rigors expected of a propulsion device.